Lego House
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Lorelei or better yet Rory is the daughter of Aaron and Emily Hotchner. Even though its hard to believe, they have to watch their little girl grow up and find love, and finds love with someone they least expected it to be...
1. Prologue

**This little story came to me when someone reviewed on my **_**Beautiful In White**_** story that I should write a Rory/Henry story. So that I shall write. I'd like to thank rahrahloo for the little prompt. **

**So, if you haven't read **_**Beautiful In White,**_** I decided to throw in a character I made up, Emily's and Hotch's five year old daughter, Rory. So, really, there isn't a need to read that story, this can stand on its own.**

**Henry is one year older than Rory, this chapter is just like a little sneak peak into what the story is going to lead up to. Oh! Emily is 35, so is JJ. Hotch is in his early forties. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I do own Rory and her friend Amelia. **

_**~ooo~**_

_Emily hid her face in Hotch's neck, and placed a small kiss in his shoulder, before looking up and smiling at him. "Say, what did Rossi tell you while he gave me away?" Emily asked, raising a perfect delicate eyebrow._

_Hotch shuddered at the thought of what Dave would do to him. "He said if I ever hurt you, I'll be in a coma for a week." Hotch said, pulling Emily closer, if that was possible, after spinning her, and giving her a playful dip._

_Emily chuckled, and shook her head, "I can just imagine you giving the same advice to Rory's boyfriend one day." Emily said, looking lovingly at Aaron._

_Aaron scoffed and shook his head. "She won't have a boyfriend till I die...and I'll never die, so therefore, she won't have a boyfriend." Aaron said playfully, which caused Emily to playfully hit his arm. _

_"It'll be adorable she falls in love with Henry, me and JJ are always talking about it._

_"No! Hes one year older than her!" Aaron eyes were wide._

The things life repays you with, Hotch paced back and forth, biting his thumb nail, Emily normally would be doing this, but, no. She was calm, and helping her friend Amelia help Rory get read for her date with Henry LaMontagne. He dreaded the day where she'd find a boyfriend. Dreaded it. It was too soon. Rory was his little girl.

He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, more like running, he knew whose footsteps they were, his beautiful wife. He still remembered the honey moon and wedding as if it was just yesterday. Exploring every inch of skin she had, every freckle. "Aaron?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked, looking up seeing his wife bound down the stairs, with a camera in her hand.

Emily smiled as she saw how nervous he was seeing Rory go on her first date with Henry. "Have you seen Rory's flats?"

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, and pointed next to the couch, and saw his wife run to the couch, before picking up the nude colored flats, and running back up the stairs.

Was this how Rose's father was when Jack went to go pick up his girlfriend on their very first date? Did he feel like locking his daughter away in a tower and never letting her come down? He felt like grabbing the gun that was in coat closet near the door, and petting it, just to remind Henry not to mess with his daughter. No, that was too cruel.

What was he going to do?

_**~ooo~**_

Amelia curled Rory's soft, thin, brown hair, as her mom did light make up on the thirteen year old. Of course she was happy for her best friend, but, she rolled every once in a while when she would as what if questions.

Rory bounced her knee, sucking her bottom lip into her teeth, and gnawed on it, until she tasted blood, she stopped, and then went to picking at her manicured nails. "Mom, what if he changes his mind?" Rory asked, closing her eyes as her mother applied eyeshadow.

Emily rolled her eyes and applied a light smokey eye look. "Sweetie, I know Henry, he is the sweetest kid I've ever known. He'll never do anything to hurt you." She said, squeezing her daughters hand. "There."

Rory slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw in the mirror. Her dark hair was curled beautifully and it was done into a cute style, her make up was perfect. Her outfit just topped it off. They were going bowling, and it was pretty chilly out there, so she decided to wear a black infinity scarf, a pastel colored pink long sleeved, black leggings, and her nude colored flats.

Rory's heart beat quickened when she heard the doorbell ring and head her dad call out saying he'll get it. Racing down the stairs to beat her dad from the door, and horror struck her face as she saw her dad opening the door.

There he was, Henry, the guy she has had a crush on ever since she was ten. At first she'd never admit it, but, after Henry declared his for her a month ago, feelings he has had ever since he was eleven, she felt relieved that he felt the same way.

Emily and Amelia came running down the stairs behind her, and JJ quickly pushed Henry to the side to run to Emily. "Can you believe it? Our babies are going out together!" Both women squealed, with big smiles, and they quickly demanded for pictures.

"Aw you guys look so cute!" Emily said, smiling at how nervous Henry looked.

While in the mean time, Will and Hotch were watching in the sidelines, watching everything roll out. "How you feeling about this, man?"

"Like I want to crawl into a rock."

"Yeah, I feel the same, especially since Bryanna started mentioning a guy named John. I just wanted to go over to the boys house and threaten him." Will said, as JJ and Emily made their kids pose in numerous poses.

"I keep telling myself its just puppy love." Hotch murmured, and sighed, seeing how happy Rory was.

"Come on, Will!" JJ, said with a smile. "Don't worry Hotch, we'll have her back before nine."

Rory gave a quick hug to Emily, and a _wish me luck_ to Amelia, and ran past Hotch. He felt his heart break, and turned around to leave, when he felt slender arms throw themselves around his waist, he looked down, and saw Rory giving him a big hug. "I love you, daddy." Rory said, and quickly, kissed his cheek and ran out to where Henry was waiting for her.

"It's just bowling Hotch." Emily said, before hugging his waist, and watched them drive away.

_**~ooo~**_

**Aw, what a cute chapter! Lol. The following chapters are just following the life of Rory Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne.**

**All fluff.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter.**


	2. Going To Build A Lego House

**Hey guys! So, I'm here with the new installment of **_**Lego House**_** I'm super duper excited to wrtie this! Mostly focuses on Emily, JJ, Henry, Rory, and of course, Hotch.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I like it!**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter!**

_**~ooo~**_

Five year old Rory was carried off to the guest room where she and Jack would be sleeping. JJ and Will offered to take care of them while Aaron and Emily were off in their honey moon. Poor things were worn out, especially Henry and Rory. It was funny how much they seemed to get a long with each other. Tucking the girl next to her brother, JJ went to go check on Henry. He was sleeping safe and sound, hugging his stuffed bear. The one Garcia got him, as godmother "duties". Walking into her and Will's room, she found her husband taking off his tie, and dress shirt, JJ smiled at her husband before pulling out the many bobby pins in her blond hair.

"Henry had fun today." JJ said, looking at herself in the mirror, as she saw Will staring at her through the mirror. "What?"

Will shook his head and chuckled. "Aaron told me something very interesting today..." Will said, seeing his wife grabbing her pajamas and walking into their bathroom, he heard her dress fall to the floor, and her moving around to change. He walked in when he thought she was decent enough, which she was, and she was just busy removing her make-up.

JJ looked nervous. What if Em told Aaron about them saying that they think that their children might end up together, despite the small age difference. "And what was that, exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound to suspicious.

"Well, that you and Emily talked about...oh I don't know, our childrens future love life..." Will said taking his tooth brush and tooth paste, they brushed their teeth in silence.

JJ was the first to break the ice. "Aw come on! I mean, wouldn't it be totally cute if Rory and Henry would end up dating when their older?" she asked crawling into bed, pulling the covers up to her body.

"Well, I guess so."

"I mean, they are like best friends."

"I wouldn't be shocked if they start dating in high school."

_**~ooo~**_

Henry walked into the guest room the next morning, his teddy bear clinging to his chest, he looked over to Jacks side and saw that he was still sleeping, he walked over to Rory, and saw that she was playing with the panda her mom packed for her for her stay. "Good morning, Rory." Henry whispered, wiping his hair out of his, he smiled up at Rory.

Rory gave her a gentle smile and waved a small gentle wave. "Morning, Henry." Rory said trying not wake up Jack, and sat up, before throwing her feet off the bed, and slolwy going down. "Is your mommy awake yet?"

Henry shook his head and held up his finger to his mouth, with a small "shhh" and looked over to Jack, and saw him stir. "Daddy isn't awake either." He said, as the small pitter patter of their feet echoed through the hallway as they made their way to the kitchen. "Do you want _Kix_?" Henry said, pushing a chair where he saw his mommy take the cereal out of the cupboard, opening the cupbaord, he looked for his favorite cereal. "Come help me, please." Henry said, a scowl on his face, as he stood on his tip ties.

Rory quickly went over, and saw him struggling. "You get on your hands and feet, and I'll get on your back, and grb the _Kix_."

And they followed the plan...

Rory and Henry tried to grab th Kix. "Almost...there...GOT IT!" Rory exclaimed happily, as she grabbed the box of cereal and sent them tumbling down with a big thump.

_**~ooo~**_

The childrens fall woke JJ and Will up...well, not really Will. "Henry?" JJ said walking into Henry's room, only to find him gone. Running down the hall, she started to get worried. "Rory?! Jack?! Henry?!" She called out, opening the door where Rory and Jack were staying, and she found Jack still sleeping.

"Jayje?" She heard Will call out, but she ignored him as she went running around the house, opening closests, the bathroom door, checking outside, the living room. What JJ didn't excpect Henry and Rory be eating cereal in the kitchen floor, and reading one of Henry's favorite books, which she let out a sigh of relief when she found the two there.

Cocking her head to the side, she noticed that they looked so cute together. They've been best friends since Rory turned three, and Henry was five. Rory looked up from her cereal, and smiled at JJ. "Goodmorning, Ms. JJ!" Rory said, with a toothy grin, and Henry stuffed his mouth with cereal.

"Morning mommy!" He said, some cereal falling out of his mouth which JJ quickly wiped away the fallen chewed cereal.

JJ chuckled and put the cloth on the counter table. "Goodmorning you guys. What are you guys doing up so early? It's seven in the morning.

Henry and Rory looked at each other and then looked up. "Cartoons!" they exclaimed in unison, then quickly went into a fit of a bunch of giggles.

_**~ooo~**_

Jack, Henry and Rory sat out in the backyard of JJ's house, in a table that had hot dog and hamburger condiments. The three children tried to make their soda last, since they only got one or two servings, and the rest was apple juice. Rossi was cooking the sausage and the burgers in the grill. Morgan and Will were throwing a football back and forth, while Reid still wasn't a no show. "So, Jay, how is the mini bossman and mini gumdrop?"

JJ took a long sip from her water and sighed before playing with the kethup bottle. "Well, Rory misses Em and Hotch, but, Henry and Rory did give me quite a scare this morning."

Penelope looked at JJ with wide eyes as she took a bite of the chips they bought. "What?! That doesn't seem like Mini Princess here, neither does my little blonde munchkin! What happend?" Penelope asked, wanting all the details of the little kids morning.

Shaking her head with a smile, she saw Rory, Henry, Jack, Morgan, and Will trying to teach Reid how to play soccer. Rory knew the rules of soccer better than Reid, which schocked the whole team. "It was like almost seven and I heard a loud thud in the house, and I thought Henry rolled off his bed and just fell, and when I went to his room to check on him, he wasn't there, so I panicked, and quickly went to the guest room where Rory and Jack are staying," JJ said taking a sip from her bottle, before continuing, "I only found Jack. I started panicking, so I was running around screaming their names outside and the living room, and found those two happily eating Kix in the kitchen floor." JJ shook her head letting out a small laugh as Garcia cracked up.

"OMG! Mini Princess and Henry Bear would do such a thing like that, even when they heard you going crazy!" Penelope cracked up even more, and turned over to see Rory score a goal, which Jack was goalie. There was wild screams everywhere. Of course, Rossi was the coach.

"Hopefully this doesn't happen too often..." JJ sighed with a smile, and took a big bite out of her burger, while looking at the happy kids making the men tired, and out of breath, but they kept going.

_**~ooo~**_

It was three weeks after their wedding, which meant Emily and Hotch were on their third week on vacation.

Rory was leaning against Jack, and Henry to her other side, as they ate popcorn while watching _The Avengers_. Something Rory didn't watch and refused to like it, but during the middle of it, she loved it. Her favorite was Loki, even though Henry and Jack didn't like him, Loki was Rory's favorite. There was a knock on the door. "Mommy! Daddy! There's a knock on the door!" Henry called out and saw JJ retreat from the kitchen as she put the dishes in the dish washer, she qucikly passed through the living room, and to the front door.

Opening it unaware of who was there, she gasped. "Well, why isn't it the Hotchners." JJ said teasingly and giving the two a qucik hug and a congrats again.

Rory straightened when she heard the name Hotchner, looking over to the door, she saw her mom, a grin spread through her face. "Daddy!" Rory yelled running over to her dead and tackled his legs. Giggling as she felt him pick her up and tickle her sides while doing so he chuckled.

"How's my favorite munchkin?"

"Goods!"

"Dad! Emmy!" Jack called and ran to hug the couple.

"Oh gosh, where are my manners? Come in." JJ said opening the door wider for them to walk in. "How was your honeymoon around Europe? You guys are early." JJ said, with a smile.

"Oh Jayje, it was wonderful! I actually liked France this time, and England." Emily giggled, holding a clingy Rory on her lap.

Will came out of the room and smile at the pair of brunettes. "Hey! You guys are back!" He said, with a smile. Then Hotch and Will started talking about the past three to four weeks.

"I hope they weren't any trouble." Emily said remorseful.

JJ waved her off and chuckled. "It was nothing. They were angels." JJ said, seeing Rory climb off her lap, and going over to Henry. "They were inceprable."

Emily smiled, and sighed as she saw Henry and Rory playing _Pattycake_. "My baby Loreleli Audrey Hotchner

_**~ooo~**_

Rory held her mom's hand as she held onto her tiny stuffed puppy. It was her first day in First Grade, she was always the young one in her class, and that didn't please her much. "Mommy, I'm scared..." Rory said clutching onto her mothers hand as she lead her to her classroom. Rory decided she finally wanted to go back to school, since she was homeschooled for a while.

Emily sighed and kneeled down to her eye level. "Come on, everything will be alright. I hear Henry has the same teacher as you."

"Mr. Boo-llur?" Rory said, trying to pronounce _Bueller_, it sounded so cute when she said it, Henry already had practice saying his name, so it was easy for him to pronounce.

Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Bueller, now, go in." Emily said nudging the young girl to go down the hall and into the right classroom. Knocking on the door once, the door opened to a rather young teacher, with dirty blonde hair, and smiled softly at the teacher.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Hotchner."

"Yes, and you're Mr. Bueller?"

"That's me, if this Miss Lorelei."

Rory looked up and took her thumbnail from her mouth and looked up at the man with wide eyes. "My name is Rory, not Lorelei, silly." Rory said with a small smile.

"No, Rory baby, Rory is just a nickname, your real name is Lorelei." Emily said bending down eye lever to her daughter. "Okay, now go on. Have fun baby." Emily said, giving her daughter a tight squeeze and smiled as daughter hugged back.

It was going to be hard adjusting to not having Rory in her house.


	3. Apple Juice & Movies

**Hey guys, here I am again with **_**Lego House.**_** I hope you guys like this chapter as much I did. So yeah, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer is in chapter uno.**

_**~ooo~**_

Rory walked into her kitchen, opening the fridge scanning it before her eyes landed on apple juice. Smiling, she took the gallon out and pulled out a cup, setting it on the floor, she opened the gallon, and as careful and steady as she possibly could, she poured her favorite drink out.

Before she knew it, it was filled to the rim, and she poured in more than needed and it somehow tipped over and spilled out all her juice. Her eyes widened, and gasped. Running to the end of the kitchen, she saw nobody coming. Grabbing a bunch of paper towels off the roll, she placed it on the floor and tried to wipe it off. Looking at the label, it said _Bounty_. That Bounty lied about how easy it is to clean up messes.

Emily Prentiss came down the stairs of their house, and cocked her head to the side, not seeing her daughter anywhere. "Rory? Sweetie?" Emily called out, and checked everywhere in the living room.

Walking into the kitchen, Emily's eyes widened, and walked over to her daughter. "Rory, what did you do?" she asked, eyes wide.

Rory looked down at the floor and shook her head. "I wanted apple juice, but when I was pouring my juice, it tipped over. Are you mad at me mommy?" Rory said looking up at her mother.

Emily shook her head and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mop. Cleaning up the mess, she sighed and rinsed the mop in the kitchen sink. Bending down to Rory's eye level, she held onto her tiny shoulders. "Rory sweetie, I'm not mad you. Just next time, tell me when you want something, okay?" Emily said with a small smile.

Nodding, Rory smiled. "Yes mommy."

Smiling, Emily stood up and poured her daughter a new cup of apple juice. "Here you go, baby. What do you say about go and lying down and watching a movie with mommy?" Emily said and lifted her daughter in her arms.

"Yes!" Rory said, and Emily laughed.

"Okay let's go baby."

Walking up the stairs, Emily held onto her daughter as she sipped on her apple juice through the straw Emily put in her cup. Opening the door to her and Aaron's room, she sat her daughter on Aaron's side of the bed.

Opening the drawer where they kept all of Lorelei's DVD's. Usually they don't watch any movies or television at all but they only have it there when Rory decides she wants the cuddle. Taking out the DVD's, Emily crawled onto the bed and sat next to her daughter. "Okay Rory, what do you want to watch?" Emily asked, laying down all the movie choices that Rory had.

Sitting up, Rory set her cup on her daddy's nightstand. Picking up each DVD case, and set one aside. Looking up from her choices, she saw her mom staring down at her nails, and pursing her lips. "Mommy!" said Rory and caught her mom's attention; Emily smiled at Rory and leaned forward.

"What is it baby?" Emily asked her daughter with a grin on her face.

"Let's watch _Hotel Transylvania_!" Rory exclaimed and lifted the case to show her mom.

Looking at the case, Emily nodded and stood up to put the movie in. Once the previews started Emily turned off the lights.

"Mommy?" asked Rory.

"Yes baby?"

"When are you going back to work?" Rory whispered. She knew after her mommy and daddy came back from their wedding, her mommy asked for one more week off.

"On Monday." said Emily.

"What day is it today?" Rory asked, looking up at her mother with her big eyes.

Smiling, Emily shook her head and said, "Today is Friday sweetie."

"Okay." Rory said with a small smile.

"How was your first day of school, baby?"

"It was lots of fun! Henry was really nice to me, mommy! I made two friends!" exclaimed Rory happily.

The movie started, and towards where Johnny was taking off his contacts in front of Dracula, both mother and daughter fell asleep.

An hour later, Aaron came home with Jack from his camping trip. Furrowing his eyebrow, he looked around as he set the alarm system on. "Dad, where's mom and Rory?" asked Jack, setting down his backpack and duffle bag next to the door.

"I don't know bud." Aaron said, checking the kitchen, it was empty. No sign that Rory was there anytime soon. Walking up the stairs, he walked into Rory's room and again, there was no sign of Rory anywhere.

Sighing, he loosened his tie and walked into his room that he shared with his wife. Opening the door, he saw that the TV was on, and he looked at the bed, and smiled. "Em, Em honey." He said gently shaking his wife.

"Mm." was all he got from his wife.

"Emily." He tried again.

"No." Emily moaned swatting his hand away. "Order food or something." She said stretching slightly, and looking over to Rory. Smiling, she lifted the throw blanket over Rory's body.

Sitting up, Emily ran her fingers through her hair, and smiled at Aaron. "You're back."

Smiling, Aaron bent down and kissed his wife on the lips. "Yeah, tough case." He said and took off his tie.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked over to Rory. She was sleeping with her little hands clutched onto his pillow. "Jack's here." He said.

With a big grin, Emily jumped off the bed, and ran down the stairs. Skidding to a stop, she saw Jack sitting down on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Captain Jack!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Jack and ran into his mom arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Jack! Lots and lots and lots!" Remembering how when they saw each other once and a while, they would say the same thing over and over again until they got tired.

"Are you hungry Mr. Jack?" she asked, walking into the kitchen looking at him.

"Yes, very hungry." said Jack, rubbing his belly.

Looking through the freezer, she pulled out a pack of hamburgers. "How about we have a barbeque and invite JJ?" Emily said, with a smile. "And your mom; heck while we're at it, let's invite the whole team.

* * *

**So here it is! Chapter three; I really liked this chapter, and probably the longest chapter I've written so far. So thank you for all the reviewers so so so much! You guys should review, it would make me happy :D just kidding, seriously, tell me if you liked this chapter, like it, hate it, love it, just tell me in review! Until next time.**

**Love you guys, muah!**

**Xoxo**


	4. Crazy Mothers and Cookout

**Hey guys, here I am again with **_**Lego House**_**. I hope you like this chapter and yeah, I think that's it! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Criminal Minds. **

_**~ooo~**_

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Rory as she heard the bell ring.

"Ask who it is first, baby." Aaron called from the grill as he flipped a few patties.

Running to the front door, Rory was about to answer the door when she remembered what her daddy told her? "Who is it?" Rory said her mouth close to the door, to make sure that they heard her.

"It's Alex."

"Alex!" Rory exclaimed and quickly opened up the door. "Haley is the only one missing!" Rory said hugging her new aunt. Her mom and dad always told her that everyone in the team was family.

Alex laughed and picked up the five year old. "I thought I saw Haley on my way here."

"Really?" asked Rory and threw her arms around Alex's neck.

Heading towards the back of her house, everyone was sitting outside. It was spring, the night was kind of cool, but nobody cared, considering the fact that it was already eight o'clock.

Once Rory was safe on the floor, she scrambled over to where Henry was. They were playing _Candy land_, a game that Rory found in the coat closet.

"Who's next?" Henry asked, looking up with a smile looking towards Rory.

Rory tried remembering. "I think it was your turn." She said, smiling, and pushing the stack of cards to Henry.

Shaking his head, Henry pushed the stack of cards back to Rory and smiled at her. "Even if it was my turn, you could take my turn." He said with a smile, smiling, Rory took a card and it showed to go the green. Moving her red person to the green, she smiled and gently pushed the stack of cards back.

"Thank you, Henry."

Back over to where the ladies were sitting, Emily came back with Haley who brought chips and dip. "Gosh, those two are so cute!" Penelope exclaimed looking to where Henry and Rory were sitting.

Haley looked at the pair and smiled. "Yeah, they really are." She and took a sip out of her drink

"So how was the mini gumdrop first day of school today? Did you take pictures? Dang it Emily, I called you the day prior to tell you to take pictures of Rory Bear here, then I could put next to the my many pictures of the BAU babies!" Penelope said already losing her breath because she was talking so fast.

"Penelope, breathe. Breathe. "Emily said with a slight chuckle and grabbed her phone and touched the photos icon and scrolled through the photos. Showing the pictures to Penelope, already anticipating the squeals, she covered her ears.

"OMG! She is such a cutie bear! Are those the earrings I got her?!" Cried Penelope happily.

Alex, JJ, and Haley laughed, and took turns looking at the pictures of Rory. "Emily, she is beautiful. Alex said handing Emily back her phone.

Back to where the kids were, Rory sat up and looked down. "What's wrong, Rory?" Henry asked his best friend, noticing that something was up with Rory. They grew up together basically. He was one when his Auntie Emily had a baby inside of her, he always thought if she loved her baby so much, why did she eat her baby?

Then his mommy told him that babies always start off in the mommy's bellies where they are nice and safe, and warm. "I was thinking," she paused to lick her lips. "Do you even want me to be in your class?" she finished, and saying it really fast, that it just sounded jumbled up.

She worried that Henry didn't like her. Sometimes she thought that he was only being nice to her was because both of their mommy's are best friends, and she thought that Henry was only being nice to her because he didn't want to let his mommy down.

"Don't be silly. Of course I want you in my class!" Henry exclaimed, with a big grin on his face. "I mean, it's going to be lots and lots of fun with you in my class! You're my bestest friend!" Henry said, with a dead serious expression on his face.

Nodding, Rory gave Henry a small smile. "Thank you Henry, you always make me feel better."

"Hug?"

"Hug." Giggling, she gave him a big bear hug, which Henry returned.

_**~ooo~**_

Henry tried to take a bite out of his burger, but the buns kept sliding off his patty. Frowning, he fixed it again so the teeth marks matched each other. Completely oblivious that Rory and Jack were staring, hiding their giggles, he continued trying to bite his burger. Sighing, he shook his head. Trying one more time, again, they moved away from each other.

"Henry?"

"Yes Rory?" asked Henry looking up from his food.

"Maybe if you hold onto it tight, they won't move?" said Rory, demonstrating with her own hamburger.

Henry looked down at his hamburger, and nodded. "Okay, I'll try." He said trying what Rory told him to do. And when he did try to do what Rory did, they didn't move. "Hey! They didn't move!" he said with a huge grin.

Laughing, Rory shook her head and took a sip out of her _Capri-Sun_, she looked up and saw Penelope staring at her with a huge grin, and she thought she saw her squeal.

"Henry?" she asked, taking the little blond boy out of his concentration as he took a bite out of his burger a few more times.

"Yes, Ro?" he asked, using his nickname that he gave her ever since they were little, mostly because he couldn't really say her real name, so he would just say Ro, other than Rory.

"Haven't you noticed that Auntie Penelope, your mommy, my mommy, Auntie Alex, and Jack's mommy, Auntie Haley have been looking at us weird?"

"Like how?" he asked, really curious.

"Well, first of all, Auntie Penelope is always staring at me and with a smile like the cat from Alice in Wonderland." She said trying to explain.

Turning his head to look over at his mommy and his aunts, he noticed they all turned around quickly, with a scared expression on their face. "Yeah why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Rory licked her lips and leaned closer to Henry. "They're acting weird."

"You mean weirder than usual?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Who's weird?" asked Reid, as he was reaching his hand in-between where Jack and Rory were to get a juice pouch. He really didn't want to drink the beer that Will brought with them. Wine would've sufficed if Rossi would've brought some. Now that he thinks of it, the ladies might have wine…

"…mother are acting weird, according to her words." Was all he caught from Jack's explanation.

Blinking a few times, Reid looked at Jack, with his mouth slightly open. "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat what you said?"

Shaking his head, and a chuckle, Jack said; "I said that, Rory thinks that Miss. Penelope, Miss. Alex, Miss. JJ, my mother, and Rory's mother are acting weird, according to her words." He reiterated, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Oh." Reid nodded, and quickly walked over to the ladies table and asked if they had wine. He got a no.

_**~ooo~**_

"Bye." Emily said with a smile as she closed the door behind Alex, Penelope, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi. Haley left a little bit before they did.

Throwing herself on the couch next to JJ, she closed her eyes. "I am so tired, even though I took a really long nap with Rory." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, you did have to make her lunch, get her ready, take her to school, and pick her up and oh gosh." JJ said, with a shake of the head.

Lifting her head, she looked at JJ. "You guys should stay over, we're taking Rory and Jack to the zoo tomorrow, we were going to ask you and Will to see if you guys would let Henry go. Rory really wants him to go, and all three of them have an amazing time together." Emily said with a huge grin.

JJ looked over to Rory, Henry and Jack. They were on the floor, and they were playing spoons. Rory is a pro at the game _Spoons._ Henry and Jack have lost to Rory a few times that night. "Henry?" JJ called, making the young blond look up from the game, and look over to his mother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you want to go the zoo tomorrow with Emily and Aaron?"

"It's going to be fun if Henry goes!" Rory said throwing her cards on the floor, while she was standing up, she scattered the spoons everywhere, and knocked Jack over. "Sorry!" she yelled, apologizing to her brother.

"Really, mom? I could go with them?" Henry said with a smile, looking up to his mother.

"Well, we all are going to the zoo with them, that's if you do want to go."

"I do!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto his mother's leg.

"Okay, we're going, but dad and I are going with. We're sleeping over." JJ said with a smile.

"Yes!" Both Henry and Rory exclaimed, giving each other high fives.

All the kids started yawning uncontrollably, so the parents decided it was time for bed. They had a long day tomorrow morning.

_**~ooo~**_

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is the zoo! I'm so excited! Ah! Oh, heads up, every three-four chapters, is a different age, and there will be different holidays, and what not. So I hope you guys like this story in all! Review; tell what you thought of it, any ideas. If you guys have ideas, I will be sure to incorporate your ideas!**

**Love you guys, muah!**

**Xoxo**


End file.
